1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image mapping method and an image mapping program, and more particularly to technology that maps a captured image on an electronic map.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera equipped with a GPS (Global Positioning System) device can record GPS information such as latitude and longitude that was determined by the GPS device with respect to a captured image.
An image reproduction method that maps thumbnail images of captured images of this kind in corresponding positions on an electronic map has already been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 9-34164). This image reproduction method reads recorded GPS information that corresponds to each captured image, reads the desired map data from a recording medium that stores map data, displays an electronic map including the image taking positions of the captured images on a monitor, and displays a thumbnail of each of the captured images in corresponding positions on the electronic map based on the captured images and the read GPS information. Thus, the image taking positions of the captured images can be readily confirmed.